Conociendo a
by Makie Karin
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado como fue que el japonés conocio a todos en la orden?, si quieren saber mi teoria, pues pasen, apuesto que les va a interesar.


Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de aquí no son míos, solo los estoy usando para esta historia. Son de Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Conociendo a…

* * *

capitulo 1

Tiedoll y Daisya.

* * *

-Esta es la orden oscura Europea –dijo el hombre.

El niño vio el lugar de arriba y abajo, a ese lugar lo vio con enojo y asco, se había ido de la orden oscura asiática para ahora ir a Europa a este nuevo lugar, era de suponer que si en el otro lugar era una mierda, en este nuevo lugar no seria muy diferente. Además ni conocía al hombre que lo había llevado ahí, ese hombre que era francés y que tenia unas cosas raras en la cara, lo que no conocía que se llamaba lentes. Sin darse cuenta en su cuerpecito hubo un temblor, no sabia si era por el enojo de ver otro lugar o por el miedo de este mismo, apretó con mas fuerza la espada que levaba en mano.

El hombre que estaba a su lado mostrándole el lugar noto ese temblor en el niño, no sabia nada acerca del niño, solo que iba a ser un nuevo exorcista, tenia que ser entrenado para que no muriera y él tenia que hacerlo. Aun así, en el viaje para ir aquí, no habló nada, ni una sola palabra y tenia la mirada perdida. Al ser un persona buena y cariñosa, se agachó para poder estar frente a frente con el niño, el cual al ver el acto retrocedió un paso y se puso rígido.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó por primera ves, ya que él otro no quería ni hablar nada.

-No le importa –por fin pudo escuchar la voz del niño.

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-De que se ríe –pareció estar confundido por el acto del hombre, estaba obviamente fuera de su cancha de juego.

-No te enojes, solo estoy feliz de escuchar tu voz.

El niño arqueo una ceja, no sabia el porque estaba feliz, pero de inmediato pensó que el hombre era un idiota, ya que siempre que alguien sonreía a la vida, era un imbécil.

-Desde ahora voy a ser tu general, así que me importa saber cual va a ser el nombre de mi alumno.

-¿General? –pregunto.

-El general es alguien que te a va ayudar con lo que tu aun no puedas, voy a ser algo así como un padre.

-¿Padre? –nuevamente pregunto, ya que no sabia que era un padre y que la ves que pregunto no entendió nada.

-Sí –dijo el hombre y el niño le vio aun mas confundido, al darse cuenta de que lo veía así decidió preguntar – ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

-No –aunque él estaba con la duda, su voz era cortante.

El hombre se quedo impresionado por lo que un niño no sabia que era un padre, aunque si lo pensaba bien, podría ser que su padre lo haya abandonado, entonces lo dejo pasar y le sonrió. Se sentó en el suelo para pensar un poco en la explicación que le tenia que dar.

-Bueno, un padre es aquel que te cuida, que te apoya, te quiere mucho, el que no dejaría que te suceda nada ni a ti, ni a la familia.

-¿Familia? –después de todo era un niño y tenia curiosidad.

Esta ves el hombre no se lo pudo creer que un niño de años no sepa que era una familia, eso no era muy común que se diga, quiero decir, los niños mayormente conocen esos términos desde lo años.

-La familia esta formada por personas que te quieren y te apoyan, como el papá, la mamá y tal ves hermanos.

No sabia si eso lo debería entender o si solo tenia ganas de joder, pero al final no entendió nada, ¿Qué era "hermanos"?, de mamá ya sabia algo y papá seguía en duda, pero ya se sintió un gran ignorante, aun que no sabia que significaba aquella palabra, pero era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada, entonces solo dejo de preguntar y calló.

-¿Tú no tuviste una familia? –estaba ves el que le pregunto fue el hombre.

-No sé –fue lo único que respondió.

Era obvio que el niño nunca tuvo una familia, el hombre se sintió un poco mal por el niño y al ser él alguien bueno, tuvo una idea de lo mas rara se podría decir, nunca lo pensó, pero él y sus otros alumnos podrían ser una familia, para que así el japonés pueda sentir que era tener una gran familia que lo apoyara y lo quiera. Sonrió después de pensar en lo que iba a ser.

-¿No quieres tener una familia?

-No sé –fue nuevamente la respuesta.

-Yo me llamo Tiedoll Froi.

-Kanda Yuu –contesto el otro.

-Ahora vas a ser mi hijo Yuu-kun –abrazó al niño.

Kanda se sintió raro, quiero decir, ¿Qué era esto?, nunca, pero nunca sintió algo tan suave y cálido ¿Acaso esto era sentir a un padre?, era algo nuevo y no sabia si le gusto o no, solo sabia que esto era raro y se retorció mientras el hombre le abrazaba. No correspondió el abrazó, ya que no sabia que era eso. Solo se dejo abrazar por ese momento, cerró los ojos y susurro:

-Llámeme Kanda.

No podía haber otra persona que le dijera por su nombre de pila, solo aquella persona que ya estaba muerta, sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordarlo.

De la nada pareció una pelota, la cual fue directamente a las cabezas del Tiedoll y Kanda. El hombre de dejo de abrazar al niño mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver de quien era. Kanda hizo lo mismo, pero frunciendo el ceño.

-Ups, lo siento general Tiedoll, no lo vi –se disculpo un niño que venia corriendo

Era una niño que tenia debajo de los ojos una línea de color morado, tenia un gorro que llevaba una campanita, la cual siempre tintineaba cuando daba un paso. El niño se paró cuando vio al japonés, el cual siguió viéndolo enojado por el golpe recibido.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto.

-Él es tu hermano –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hermano? –dijeron en coro los dos niños.

Kanda se enojo por el coro que había hecho con el otro.

Tiedoll rió por el coro.

-Sí, desde ahora va a ser tu hermano menor Daisya, Mari va a ser tu hermano mayor y tú vas a ser el hermano del medio. –le vio al japonés– Saluda a tu hermano mayor Yuu-kun.

-Así que te llamas Yuu –hablo el niño– gusto en conocerte.

-Llámame Kanda –ordeno.

-Ok –sin querer pelear respondió– ¿Quieres jugar fútbol?

El niño arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué es eso?

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer cap. siempre quise hacer esta historia, sin embargo me daba flojera o no tenia la inspiracion suficiente. Por fin la tuve y por eso la hice y para que decir fue en el momento justo, ya que hoy es mi aniversario de hacer historias, hace un año atras puse mi primera historia en este fandom -¿Qué hay en la habitación de Komui?- ahora que paso un año y he llegado a 30 historias sigo con este fandom -o la mayoria al menos- dejando esto, que apuesto que les vale, solo quiero decir que ojala que les haya gustado y espero un reviews.

En la historia se va a decir como conocia a Lenalee, Komui, Lavi -Allen no, ya que sabemos como gue- también voy a explicar ese odioa que siente hacia los buscadores, o algo así. bueno dejando la charla, me despido. Hasta el proximo episodio.


End file.
